lostmediaeufandomcom-20200213-history
Caillou Gets Grounded DS (cancelled Nintendo DS game based on cartoon; 2003-2005)
Caillou Gets Grounded DS or Caillou DS '''is an unreleased game for the Nintendo DS. The game was based on popular animated series '''Caillou Gets Grounded. The show got 2 games in the past, Caillou Gets Grounded The Game from 1997 and Caillou Gets Grounded : Mission Save The Rosie from 2002. When the series was cancelled, the show had 4 games made, but one more game was planned, but it never saw the light of day. Earlier Caillou Games was made by Red Rabbit Studios, after completing Mission Save The Rosie, Red Rabbit Studios tried to make new Caillou Game. The first official annoucement about Nintendo DS is from November 2003, but first mention about Caillou DS is dating back to April 2003. When on Go!Animate Network Magazine is annouced that new Caillou game is in development and planned for spring 2005 release. No more information was not revealed until June 2004, when it was annouced that would be released on Nintendo DS and the premiere was moved to Autumn 2005. The name, gameplay and 8 screenshots from the game were also revealed. Also at the same time on Go!AnimateNetwork.com appeared a 24-second game teaser, but only 12 seconds contained footage from gameplay. The game had almost no plot, the game consisted mainly of choosing a character (at the beginning you can only choose Caillou, during the game you can also get Rosie, Boris, Doris, Daisy, Cody, Emily, Lily and Classic Caillou, each character has a different speed and strength ) and running through the route until its end, the faster you reach the routes, the more cups you earn for cups, you can unlock new characters, upgrades and access to subsequent routes. Scoreboard were also shown on one screen. The last time the game was mentioned in October 2004, where almost nothing was given, except screenshots and words from the developers. Finally, the game was never released and instead the game called Caillou Gets Grounded: Lord of Caillou's was released on DS, Xbox 360, PS3, Wii and PC in February 2007. Some of the assets on the DS version of the Lord of Caillou's game are similar to those from the Caillou Gets Grounded DS, this is most evident in the model of the evil bird called Boombird, which appeared on one of the screenshots, and some level names in Lord of Caillou's are similar to the routes in Caillou DS. The game was probably cancelled because Red Rabbit Studios shutdown in May 2005 and Vyond Inc. was probobly not interested in giving rights to another studio to continue production and cancelled Caillou DS, and make Lord Caillou's instead. Not much is known about the game, except for information that has been provided. It is not known which studio now has Red Rabbit Studios assets. The build of the game has never resurfaced and likely was lost for good, because there's almost no contact with people that worked on this game, unfortunately the people who are available don't remember much about the Caillou DS production and say they don't have a copy or a single asset from the game. And the information they provided is worth nothing and does not help in finding a copy. One site says that Stara Games (the distributor of the first 2 Caillou games) has a build from April 21, 2005 and says that this build contains everything that was created during development, but said that the game is completed in 80% to 90% areas. Stara Games still exists as of January 1, 2020, but unfortunately you can contact them only via the form, if I write there, they will say that the game is in production (this message is old, because by email, I write the inscription at the bottom "2004", i.e. since 2004 the message has not was edited by Stara Games.) And the site itself has not been updated since 2015, neither is there a word about Caillou DS. Category:Lost video games